


勋荣 - 八十分

by stardust_in_my_eyes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_in_my_eyes/pseuds/stardust_in_my_eyes
Summary: 艺术家和艺术家打着打着炮开始互生情愫但到最后还是恋人未满的故事





	勋荣 - 八十分

**Author's Note:**

> #wooshi  
> #只有肉渣 没有完整的车

李知勋平时不苟言笑，也不喜欢跟人肢体接触，被他教过的练习生背地里说过，李老师怕不是性冷淡吧。而负责教同一批练习生的形体课权老师就在心里偷偷地笑，你们这帮小崽子不知道了吧，李老师活儿可好着呢。

权顺荣很喜欢李知勋的手，要了命的喜欢，纤长骨感，也很有力度，无论是在皮肤上游走还是在体内肆虐的感觉都让他迷恋。

他最受不了李知勋给他做手活，闭着眼睛想象着他弹钢琴写琴谱的样子就觉得浑身血气都往下涌，才摸两下就张着嘴急促地喘着。偏偏李知勋这种时候喜欢吻他，说他的嘴唇口感很好。他只好胡乱张着嘴，咬到对方唇上，唇肉包过来吮住，抬腰顶了两下就交代在对方手里。

李知勋就会笑他，你可真敏感。

权顺荣也笑。他知道自己敏感，他非但不害羞，还把自己的敏感当武器——用来对付李知勋最好不过。权顺荣最喜欢就是在李知勋作曲的时候跑去撩他——他认真专注的眼神实在是太好看了。为此权顺荣挨过不少骂，也被李知勋赶出去过很多次。

作曲室内部装潢翻新的时候李知勋特意在灯光上花了心思，权顺荣来参观的时候夸张地哇哇哇大叫说好看漂亮，李知勋得意地叫他多按两下开关试试，灯光就从普通的白炽灯，换成了幽暗紫蓝色的背景灯，从墙角、天花边缘透出来，说不出的暧昧。

权顺荣拉过李知勋的手放在自己腰上，眼神暗下来，声音也低下来：“用来做爱正适合，不是吗？”

李知勋笑了笑，仿佛权顺荣会说这话他早就料到了似的，直接把人摁倒在沙发上开始接吻。

作曲室本来不是用来白日宣淫的。李知勋会愿意在工作的场所做这些见不得人的事，完全是拜权顺荣所赐。

那天晚上本来两人约好要出去，结果李知勋却不小心加班到了凌晨2点，权顺荣都睡醒了一觉了。李知勋一边说着抱歉一边收拾东西，权顺荣二话不说就伸手去解他的皮带：“都这么晚了还出去开房吗？直接在这里做吧。”

“你们这些跳舞的人，真是太危险了。”李知勋在权顺荣的撩拨之下认输，在作曲室开了第一次荤之后如是说。

一开始认识权顺荣他可真没看出来这人是如此的“放荡”。在舞台上明明就是一脸清冷，仙气缭绕，在课室里更是凶神恶煞，很多孩子见到他都怕，怎么到了他李知勋面前就变成这幅样子了呢？

当然，炮友嘛，不就是为了解决生理需求，直接一点是好事。李知勋交过比权顺荣更加放荡的炮友。不过，权顺荣的撩人不是那种娇滴滴地贴到你身边喊着老公求你进来的那种，他更像是一个调皮捣蛋的小孩，偏偏要做一些让你生气的事情，反而更想让李知勋把他压在身下好好惩罚，直到他认错求饶。

比如说某天还是在作曲室，李知勋手头的工作还差一点没完成，权顺荣又跑来烦他。李知勋让他在一边坐着等一会儿，结果权顺荣不肯安分，这边摸一摸那边碰一碰，李知勋放下笔，转头就看见他坐在作曲室角落里的钢琴上。

李知勋最讨厌人在他的宝贝钢琴上这样压着，伸手就要把权顺荣给抱下来。没想到那人软得像没了骨头，腿一抬就搭到他肩膀上，另一条腿勾住他的腰，两人的下身就这么毫无防备地贴到一起，还嬉皮笑脸地说：“知勋终于肯理我啦。”

那瞬间李知勋算是懂了为什么说别看舞者瘦，其实肌肉控制力都超乎想象。李知勋平时也算是经常锻炼的，但这会儿他也几乎挣不开权顺荣的双腿——所以一瞬间他怒气也上来了，一倾身，抓着人的衣领就把人提溜起来，手在他腰上一抱，整个人就被兜在他怀里。李知勋一边往旁边沙发上走一遍恶狠狠地在权顺荣耳边咬牙切齿：“这么想挨操？等下被操得下不来地可不要怪我。”

这话说出来李知勋自己心里也小小惊了一下，不知道什么时候就被权顺荣带偏了。他以前可不是这样，弹钢琴的人都温文尔雅，虽然不喜欢笑但对床伴总归是温柔的。但现在李知勋不仅会放狠话，姿势和动作也是越来越粗鲁，压力大的时候还试过直接把权顺荣操得叫都叫不出来，射也射不出东西。而且不管他怎么做，权顺荣都会照单全收，简直就是无限度地纵容。

爽是真的爽。不过，口味被人养叼了之后，也会产生戒断反应。想做的时候如果权顺荣没能在身边，那就真的是浑身上下都不舒服。

权顺荣在公司跟领导谈要结束兼职的时候，刚好李知勋过去交文件，听到权顺荣说舞团下个月要有新的舞剧去世界巡演，这边给训练生上课的事就要暂停了。

李知勋在会议室门口截住权顺荣：“为什么没有提前告诉我？”  
“告诉你什么？”  
“你要去巡演。”  
“……我为什么要告诉你？”

李知勋被问得愣了一秒。

 

他们并不是什么“固定”的关系。虽然上次去年度体检的时候，医生问李知勋有没有固定的性伴侣，他回答的是有。但是这种固定，和那种固定，不一样。

这段关系开始的时候李知勋就压根没有想过什么固不固定。他深知自己不擅长经营长期稳定的关系。他是个工作狂，偶尔见面、各取所需的伴侣其实就是完美的。而恰好权顺荣也是这样的人。他们各自忙的日子里，完全可以不讲任何的话，等到再见面的时候，做完了倒在床上也可以愉快地聊聊工作分享一下生活。再没有比这更轻松的了。

硬要说权顺荣有什么特别的，就是对于艺术的品味跟李知勋特别的契合。

他俩曾经一起produce过一个舞台，公司推的一个新人，他写的歌，权顺荣编的舞。那天只是心血来潮去了练习室看权顺荣给那孩子上课，权顺荣一边讲解动作，还一边配上这个动作和歌词之间的联系，顺便还给那孩子分析歌词里的情感表达，说得头头是道。

“你看啊，这句词，虽然在中间这里节奏断了， 但是你看这句话是一直延续到这，这么后面，才结束的。所以啊，这串动作你也要屏一口气，要用一股劲儿给他带过来，到这里，才能放松。懂不？”

明明就没过来找自己对过词呢，但是似乎这歌就是他自己写的一样熟悉，且分析得很准确。

这是李知勋第一次意识到，权顺荣似乎特别能够听懂他在歌曲里想表达的东西。

第二次是两人一起去看了个舞剧，权顺荣说朋友送的票，多了一张实在不知道邀请谁，就想到李知勋了。

舞剧这东西李知勋看的不多，只能算是个一知半解，但是他们出来之后讨论槽点泪点，竟然也是出奇的一致。那时候权顺荣就感叹过，“啊～看来我跟知勋真的很配啊～”李知勋只当是玩笑话，听过就算了。

但这会儿权顺荣说要走，李知勋想到接下来可能好几个月都摸不到那人软软的脸颊肉操不到那有弹性的屁股，竟然真的生出几分不舍来，对着空荡荡的床，硬生生失眠到了3点。

索性就不睡了，起来抱着MacBook刷起了youtube。  
李知勋没事偶尔也会搜一搜自己的名字或者是自己作品的名字，看看别人的评价。今天这一搜，突然看到一支现代舞练习视频，是用自己刚刚入行时作的某一首电影配乐来编的。这曲子现在听来未免太过青涩，李知勋才听了半分钟就已经能说出几十个要修改的地方了。但视频里的舞者，似乎也是还在学习阶段，不算是特别流畅的动线和微微有些吃力的技巧动作，反倒跟这音乐相得益彰，恰好表现出曲子里有些幼稚但又真挚的情感，竟然让李知勋觉得有些感动。

鼠标往下滑了一点，信息栏里写着的是首尔PPM现代舞团XX年XX月选拔赛，舞者是“Kwon Soonyoung”。

李知勋翻来覆去把soonyoung这个名字默念了好几次，然后又马上拉回到视频界面。视频里的人身材比现在的权顺荣瘦太多了，发型也不一样，几乎认不出来了。但最后谢幕鞠躬转身下场的动作，的确是带着一丝熟悉的味道。

李知勋觉得自己心里某一个地方被敲了一下，像是今年年初他去寺庙里听到的钟声，震动着发出嗡嗡的共鸣，在初春雾气缭绕的天气里，不疾不徐传遍整个山野。

/

到底是为什么会这么晚才发现呢。

李知勋按Kwon Soonyoung的名字又在那个舞团的频道里搜了一圈，陆陆续续看了一些视频——A梯队选拔赛，月度评价考试，首席选拔赛，新剧目主角Audition。那个看似弱不惊风的少年的肌肉线条渐渐结实起来，情绪表达开始丰富起来，技巧开始娴熟起来。无论地板动作还是地空跳跃，都控制得恰到好处，柔软松弛同时保持着漂亮的线条感。

最近的一个视频是在两个月前。就是这支新舞吧？他现在正在巡演的这一支。

这一次视频里的人终于是他最最熟悉的发型和身材了，连身上那件黑白两色拼接的长袖T恤，好像也是见过的。

李知勋相信艺术都是共通的。绘画里也会有节奏和鼓点，雕塑中也故事和场景。他不学跳舞，但他好像有点明白为什么权顺荣每次到他家的时候，来总是缠着让他弹琴给他听。

“你总是给我好多灵感呀知勋。”  
“什么灵感？”  
“嘿嘿……不告诉你。”

/

李知勋鬼使神差买了机票追了到了佛罗伦萨。

欧洲的空气熟悉又陌生。李知勋恍惚回到刚毕业时来意大利参加钢琴比赛的日子，年轻的自己也是不苟言笑的，在一帮叽叽喳喳的同龄人当中略显沉稳，但其实走出机场的一瞬间，内心也是一样在雀跃欢呼。

机场到达大厅的墙上挂着巨大的艺术节海报，说邀请到来自五大洲的艺术团体，李知勋依稀能够从下颌骨的线条以及上挑的眼妆辨认出权顺荣的侧颜——他穿一身洁白的纱绸，被簇拥在中间，不像是万人朝拜的君王，反倒是像被祭拜的山鬼神灵，仙得不似在人间。

李知勋觉得自己的心跳又开始快起来，仿佛像十年前那会儿一样紧张又兴奋。

权顺荣那个笨蛋估计是不知道怎么取消显示定位，李知勋就按照他sns上发的照片定位找到酒店门口。本来他还没多想什么，但真看到远处有辆大巴开过来的时候，李知勋突然就很忐忑——其实他现在这种行为算是踩过界了，万一，万一权顺荣不喜欢他这样做怎么办？

但幸好，幸好。权顺荣露出的表情跟他想象中的一模一样。

他看着权顺荣从大巴上下来，一脸疲惫，应该是刚从剧场回来，往这边走了两步之后一抬头，就看见李知勋站在那里，眼睛一下子睁得老大——真的是太好懂了，心里想什么都写在脸上，直白得毫无保留。李知勋觉得自己的嘴角都忍不住上扬，为什么这人惊讶的表情这么好笑。

嗯，这一趟没有白来。

“顺荣。”  
“嗯？”

权顺荣回应的时候稍稍低下了头，耳朵凑过来要听李知勋说话——这是他的习惯。李知勋笑了笑，就这么捏着他的下巴干脆利索地吻上去。电梯里没有别人，他们安静地享受了一分钟缠绵的唇齿交融。出了电梯两个人气息都不稳了。到了屋里，李知勋手都摸到他的裤腰了，却被一把按住：“不行，等下晚上还要练习。”

李知勋肩膀一塌，“现在还不到晚上啊。”

权顺荣侧身一笑，闪进浴室去洗漱，“不行，明天下午的表演要录像，必须调整到最好的状态。”

李知勋倒在床上咆哮：“我大老远飞过来找你你告诉我不能做？啊？？？”

权顺荣大喊：“当然不能！我不能随便牺牲我的专业精神好吗！”

浴室里传来的水声让李知勋逐渐冷静。  
不过这样也好。既然是有灵魂共鸣的人，在这样一个浪漫的城市，说不定会发生一些浪漫的事情。

/

隔天李知勋一大早跑去租了辆车，说要开车带权顺荣兜个风，享受一个早餐，下午送他去剧场。

权顺荣一脸懵：“你怎么有国际驾照的？不对，你会意大利语？”  
李知勋翻了个大白眼：“别忘了我以前也是来欧洲开过演奏会的钢琴家好吗？”  
权顺荣拉开车门，小声嘟囔：“你从没跟我讲过你在欧洲的故事呀。”

他们停好车，坐到马路边的咖啡店里，时间还早，路上行人不多，空气显得很清新。权顺荣开心得拿手机东拍拍西拍拍，咖啡上来了也要拍拍，但是抿了一口就喊苦，李知勋看着他的表情哈哈大笑。

他们一边吃早餐，李知勋一边断断续续讲着以前的故事。

进现在的公司之前，李知勋是个钢琴演奏家，大学的时候也是学这个的。毕业之后古典音乐圈越来越难混，很多同学也都转行了，李知勋是同届中的佼佼者，一边在世界各地参加比赛、举办演奏会，还接一些电影和电视剧的配乐制作。

“后来，大概就是耐不住寂寞吧，想学新东西……流行乐现在的构成也是很有趣的，比古典乐更多变化……找了个师傅学了几个月，就被推荐到现在的公司了……”

权顺荣听了便笑，“原来知勋跟我是一样的人呀……不过是相反的路径。”

“什么意思？”  
权顺荣眨眨眼睛，“不告诉你。”

/

下午送权顺荣去剧场时，徐明浩在门口等他们俩。李知勋打量了他一下，不是之前在朋友圈照片里的那个男人，身材比权顺荣略高，揽过权顺荣肩膀的动作实在太自然了。啧，权顺荣这家伙到底在舞团里还招惹了多少男人。

三个人一边往里走，徐明浩一边偷偷瞥了几眼李知勋，末了在权顺荣耳边压低了声音说：“喔唷，你的口味变化很大啊？”

音乐家的耳朵特别灵敏，什么都听得很清楚。李知勋进了后台拉过权顺荣的手腕问：“你之前的口味是怎样的？”

权顺荣眨了下眼睛，还是那句话：“不告诉你呀。”

 

——不过，很快就见到真人了。

权顺荣这人就是藏不住事，剧场的主理人进来给大家问候，权顺荣的眼神就变了，明明是首席，还退到了队伍最后面，李知勋一下抓到他躲闪的眼神，逼供了两句就软软糯糯地招了：“他是我以前的现代舞老师。”

是一个德国男人，说着流利几乎没有任何口音的意大利语，颀长的身材，深邃的眼眸，蓄着胡子，就是一个温文尔雅的大叔。

李知勋抱着手，打量了这个大叔一番，又饶有兴味地看着权顺荣复杂的表情，“难怪人家说你口味变了啊。”

刚开始学现代舞的时候，权顺荣到维也纳留学过，现在也还能磕磕巴巴能说一些德语。李知勋看他语无伦次用德语跟人家打招呼的样子，大概也能想到，他和这个老师在一起也是不需要什么语言交流了，大部分都是身体交流了吧。权顺荣解释是说因为忘记得七七八八了所以才说得这么烂，李知勋表面上没说什么，心里悄悄郁闷起来。

还没怎么开始深入培养感情呢，就遇到情敌了。真是麻烦。

偏偏情敌是个风情万种的人，欧洲人的深邃轮廓加上艺术家特有的流光溢彩一样的眼神，不管走到哪都吸引好多目光。他就这么直直地走到权顺荣面前，熟络地打起招呼，权顺荣的耳根开始泛红，惹得舞团里有些年轻的孩子开始小声起哄。

李知勋烦躁地抓了一把头发。  
他可真没见过权顺荣在自己面前害羞的样子。

/

当晚演出结束，李知勋终于如愿以偿把权顺荣拖回了酒店房间，灯还没开就火急火燎地一边接吻一边宽衣解带，手上的力气没轻没重的，权顺荣被他弄得有些疼，但还是软绵绵地勾住他的腰，在他耳边喘气：“怎么了那么急？”

李知勋不接话，有些粗鲁地拽掉权顺荣的裤子，修长的手指直接捅进后穴，“你这些撩人的功夫是不是跟你那德国老师学的？”

问题问出来了，但李知勋并不想要权顺荣回答，他只管加快手指进出的节奏，微微屈起的直接不偏不倚戳在最敏感的软肉上，权顺荣跟本连话都说不出来。可能是好几天没做了吧，没两下就被手指插得射了出来，弄脏了两个人的衣服。

高潮过后权顺荣整个人腿都软了，李知勋看他眼角边泛泪的样子，终究是有些不忍，把人捞到怀里，紧紧抱着。

 

事到如今李知勋没办法不承认他对权顺荣的在意了。如果是在更年轻的时候和他相遇，或许李知勋还不会那么坦率地面对自己的心情。但现在人都快三十了，情情爱爱这种事情很难再勾起什么悸动，他可以很冷静地分清占有欲、性欲和爱情，而他也很清楚，权顺荣给他的绝对不仅仅是身体上的抚慰。

他想要更多的。

/

艺术节最后一天的汇演，这位老师也在台下看。李知勋拿的是最好的位置，第五排正中央，权顺荣专门为他留的。而那个老师，坐在第三排的位置，很近，太近了。

灯光暗下来，李知勋的视线转回到台上。

现代舞的力量是收拢的内敛的，但情绪是外放的。权顺荣在台上穿得不多，轻柔贴身的布料贴着他的身体，转身之间带起的风轻易就掀开他的衣角露出腰线。李知勋想起在机场看到的海报，他对角色的把握是对的，是个没有肉身的山鬼，在台上像是一阵不知来处的风。但他的气场永远镇定而强大，每迈开一步，眼睛一直朝向他要前进的方向。

故事演到最后，山鬼在烟雾中隐去，渐渐消失。幕布拉上之前权顺荣的目光，李知勋永远记得。说不上是虚无的感觉，但是，他的目光当中似乎所有感情都消失殆尽那样，只剩火焰过后的灰烬。

他到底是抱着怎样的心情在表演这段“消失”的剧情呢。

表演结束之后所有参演者还要参加一个晚宴。李知勋溜进后台的时候舞团的大家都还在换衣服，他一身整齐的西装站在一群正在宽衣解带的舞者当中，显得有些突兀。很快就看到了权顺荣——那家伙是唯一一个不动的，似乎连妆都懒得卸，眼神没有焦距地坐在那里发呆。

他走到权顺荣旁边，推了推他，“干嘛呢？”  
权顺荣眼睛也没抬，伸手就要抱着李知勋撒娇：“不想去晚宴，我想回去睡觉……呜呜呜呜。”  
李知勋推了一把他汗津津的脸颊，“你的专业精神呢？不要了？”

 

最后权顺荣还是去了，累得完全不想说话，躲在一个角落小口地嘬着香槟。李知勋想着这样光喝酒也不好，眼睛转了转，就去拿了盘蛋糕，还没走回到权顺荣跟前，就看到他一脸痴愣的样子，顺着权顺荣的眼神，他看到被漂亮男孩女孩包围的那个德国男人。

啧，想什么呢，这人。

“顺荣哥不爱吃甜食。”倒是徐明浩先截住了李知勋，“你不如给他拿点海鲜什么的。”  
“啊，谢谢……”  
“做男朋友的，这点事情还是要知道的吧。”徐明浩晃了晃手里的酒杯，“你们在一起多久了都？”  
“啊？啊……”李知勋犹豫了一下还是说了实话，“我们还没有在一起。”  
“什么？”徐明浩惊掉了下巴，“我天天听他念叨你的名字，还以为你们早在一起了啊？”  
“没有没有……就是偶尔一起给练习生上上课什么的……”李知勋嘴上打着马虎，心里却莫名开心了起来。

徐明浩说顺荣哥跟他讲过很多关于李知勋的事情——人多么有才华，教学生是多么细致，虽然很严厉，但是超级细心，权顺荣的原话是“我都想做知勋的学生”。顺荣哥还说过，他进舞团时参加选拔的舞就是拿知勋的曲子编的，虽然一开始不知道，但是后来认识之后才发现，原来他们这么有缘。

“那是顺荣哥转行后尝试自己编的第一支现代舞，他说那段音乐给他很多灵感来着……”  
“慢着，转行？”  
“啊，你不知道啊。哥以前是跳街舞的。那个很有名的H舞室，知道吧？他是H舞室的创办人。后来才转行的，当初很多人笑话他来着，说他放着好好的舞室不经营，搞什么高雅艺术，简直异想天开。但是他就是想学呀，所以才来了维也纳……”

李知勋想起那天在车上权顺荣说的，“相反的路径。”

原来权顺荣很早就知道他们之间那独一无二的共鸣点了。所以他才这么喜欢黏着自己吗？  
现在这个家伙却在如痴如醉地看着前任，一副陷入往事之中无法自拔的样子。  
李知勋的心情有点复杂。

/

晚宴后半段，主办方请了小提琴手和大提琴手给大家演奏，宾客中有擅长乐器的，也即兴上去玩了几首。

权顺荣拽了拽李知勋的衣袖：“知勋，你以前在欧洲演出也会有这样的场合吗？”  
“有啊，如果是音乐家的聚会，少不了即兴组队演奏的环节。”  
权顺荣来了兴致：“诶！要不你现在去弹一个吧！旁边有钢琴哦。”  
要换作平时，李知勋肯定一口拒绝，但今天不一样。他有些犹豫地问：“你……想看我弹琴？”  
权顺荣乖巧地点头：“想。”

李知勋上去即兴了一段钢琴演奏。小个子的亚洲男人，在这样的场合里还是特别扎眼的，但是当他敲下第一个音，全场的目光就都集中过来。

权顺荣坐得远，但穿过人群他仍然能看到李知勋真挚的侧脸以及在琴键上翻飞的手指——那是最能撩动权顺荣的器官。但是此刻他脑子里没有什么黄色废料，可能也是因为表演耗尽了体力，也可能是因为他还在缅怀过去。他只觉得李知勋周围的一切在他眼里都模糊成教堂里玻璃马赛克一样的色块，而李知勋是自带圣光的救世主，不管他现在陷在哪一段过去的沼泽当中，李知勋都是属于他的救赎。

 

李知勋站起来浅浅鞠躬的时候，本想看看权顺荣是个什么表情，却发现那人原来坐的那个角落已经空无一人。他穿过人群走到那里，权顺荣的酒杯还放在哪里。李知勋有些茫然，抓住一旁的徐明浩：“权顺荣呢？”

“刚被那个德国男人带走了。”  
“去哪了？”  
“不知道呢……”徐明浩玩味地看着李知勋有些焦急的神色，“知勋哥。他们不会发生什么的。”

/

的确没有发生什么。两个人就是在二楼靠着墙聊了会儿天罢了。

其实权顺荣对于德国男人的印象已经不深了。从一开始他就知道这段异国的恋情不会有结果，所以他也没有抱着太过认真的心情来谈这段恋爱，反而留下了许多轻松美好的回忆，像是回到中学时代般无忧而放肆。

是的，那段日子他过得很放肆。他说走就走，把身边所有反对的声音都抛在国内。在维也纳有没有顺利完成破茧蜕变他不知道，但再回去的时候，他把那份无所顾忌的轻松心情也给带了回去。

人生的道路是一方通行。一定要按照自己想要的方式，无悔地活着。

他开始按照自己的步调，不紧不慢地走着。一时的落魄没有关系，一次落选也没有关系，他不急，慢慢地一次一次参加选拔，一点一点看着自己的名字从B梯队进到A梯队，再获得主角选拔的名额，最后Kwon Soonyoung这个名字终于印在演员表的第一行。

所以当他发现他自己喜欢上李知勋的时候，他一点也不着急要告白。

如果是在中学，他会奋不顾身把自己能知道的所有关心都倾倒在对方身上。但现在他知道收敛了。什么都做得太满，反而还容易招人嫌。既然是从肉体欢愉的享受开始，就可以先不要着急去宣告灵魂的共鸣。付出时只做到八十分，索取时也只要一半，差不多就好了。

 

但是现在李知勋追过来了。

租车带他兜风，因为一些没用的小事吃醋生气（是的，在权顺荣眼里就是小事），还因为他说了一句“想听”，就去即兴弹了一段琴。

权顺荣跟德国男人一起走下楼梯的时候看到李知勋站在楼梯口。都说见到心爱之人时，瞳孔会放大。现在李知勋的眼睛里就闪着不可名状的星光，是着急，是担心，也是难过，和一丝胆怯。

权顺荣嘴角弯起柔和的弧度，用德语对身边的男人说：“你看，他在等我呢。”

/

看着两人对视微笑一起走下来的样子，李知勋的第一反应竟然是躲起来。

他知道自己现在表情管理肯定失败了。看到权顺荣对着别人笑的画面，心里竟然会这么难受。但是这礼堂到处都是人，哪里有给他躲的地方呢。他只好低下头，想把脸藏起来调整一下呼吸。

权顺荣走过来，笑嘻嘻地想要挽李知勋的胳膊，李知勋侧身躲开了，似笑非笑地扯了扯嘴角：“聊完了？你俩今晚约好了去哪？”  
“我哪也不去呀。”  
他看起来心情真的很好，自己跟他说话的语气这么差，他都好像完全没有被影响到一样。到底聊了什么这么开心？  
权顺荣戳了戳李知勋的肩膀，“知勋生气啦？”  
“没有。”李知勋哼了一声，“你想干什么都行。你是自由的。”

权顺荣听了这回答竟然突然大笑起来，李知勋头顶冒出一百个问号，到底有什么这么好笑？  
权顺荣笑完了顺了口气，收起嬉皮笑脸的模样，眉眼舒展开来，认认真真看进李知勋的眼睛里。

“知勋啊知勋。”他念着他的名字，“不要担心呀。现在拥有我的是你呀。”

「拥有」这个词，也太奢侈了吧。

李知勋心里知道这是权顺荣一贯的撩人手段，做爱时也是一样，他喜欢把主动权交给别人，脱个衣服都要拉着李知勋的手来帮自己脱，就是这么个小小的动作，就能瞬间满足男人的支配欲。

但他到底还是被撩到了。

李知勋想起权顺荣那支现代舞的视频。看他在自己作的音乐里起舞，就好像真的可以像艺术家拥有自己的作品那样，拥有这一个人。而现在这个人的眼神是那么的真挚，一点也不像是在开玩笑。“你，拥有我。”他这样说。

好吧，我认栽。

李知勋小小地叹了口气，伸手拉过权顺荣的胳膊，把他的手掌抓起来，放到自己手心里，一个一个指缝对准扣进去，然后手指轻轻地收拢。权顺荣又笑了起来，眼睛又眯成一条线了。李知勋看着他，一字一句地告诉他：

“那就好好在我身边待着，没我允许，哪也不要去。”

 

FIN.  
2019/5/4

 

我来解释一下结尾，权老师看出来李老师大概是动心了，但是他不着急戳破窗户纸。李老师也知道自己对权老师大概是有点走心了，但是他还不是很肯定要不要建立恋爱关系。

就是一种，八十分的感觉。不用做到最满、最心动、最宠爱，其实是属于成年人的微妙浪漫。

告白这种事情要天时地利人和的，不能太草率。所以故事就停在这里吧～祝福两位老师回国之后再慢慢谈恋爱吧XD

这次写这篇是很任性的，想到哪写到哪。如果有传达到跟校园纯情剧不一样的成年人恋爱的气氛，那我就算成功啦～

感谢你看到这里❤️


End file.
